


Hot and Cold

by BurstEdge



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex, Twerking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizore and Kurumu finally get to be together, closer than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

Mizore sat on a chair, watching Kurumu shake her ass in front of her. She loved watching the succubus' bubble butt. It made her want to lean towards it and smack it.

"You know, you can slap it if you want," Kurumu offered. "I said you can touch me, after all."

Mizore grinned and leaned towards her girlfriend and slapped her butt, causing her to moan.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Felt good. Maybe it's time I made you feel good too."

Kurumu walked towards the snowgirl and sat on her lap, grinding against crotch. Mizore let out a low groan, feeling the heat from her body.

"You are so hot right now," she moaned, kissing her neck. Kurumu giggled and kissed her back.

"Or maybe it's that you're so cold," she whispered in her ear.

"Either way, I'm getting hard. Mind helping me with that?"

Kurumu didn't respond. Instead, she removed herself from Mizore's lap and pulled down her skirt. 

"Oh my," Kurumu said, amazed by the bulge in Mizore's striped panties. "You must have been pent up while I was gone. Didn't you relieve yourself?"

"No, I don't," Mizore sighed. "I don't get any pleasure from masturbating."

"Why not?" 

"Because my body tempurature is below zero, and that includes my dick," she explained. "Even though it's always hard as an ice block, I can't cum."

"Oh, I forgot." 

Mizore smilled at Kurumu. "But you walked in on me jacking off and was attracted to my cock. Before I could say anything, you jumped on me starting sucking me off like it was a popsicle."

Kurumu giggled. "It tasted like one, too. Actually, it was better."

"Yeah. While you we sucking me off, I felt like my body was on fire. Everytime you licked me tip, I felt like I was closer to melting. Then... you made me cum."

"I remember that," Kurumu said dreamily. "When you came into my mouth, it wasn't cold as I expected. It was like... like..."

"Like you warmed it up with your mouth?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, that's it! I warmed it up for you!"

"You wanna do it again?"

Kurumu pulled down Mizore's panties, letting her hard-on spring free from it's confinement. Kurumu immediately put it in her mouth and sucked on it. Mizore threw her head back, overwhelmed by the familiar warmth. She put her hand on the top of Kurumu's head, forcing her to go deeper. Her cock reached the back of Kurumu's throat, causing her to force back her gag reflex.

"Kurumu, I'm gonna... ahhh!"

Mizore came in Kurumu's mouth without any warning. Kurumu was surprise by the sudden burst, but she swallowed it all with no trouble. 

"Still good," Kurumu said, licking her lips.

"So were you," Mizore said, patting the succubus' head. "Wanna go on."

Hearing that, Kurumu quickly got out of her clothes, lifted Mizore out of her chair and threw her onto the bed.

"Well, well. I see we're taking the initiative," Mizore purred as the succubus climbed on top of her.

"You know so well," Kurumu replied, grasping her cock and lining it up with her pussy. "I want you to bust a heavy load in me, okay?"

Mizore nodded and allowed Kurumu to lower herself onto her length. They both moaned, nurturing warmth mixed with frigid cold surrounding their bodies. Kurumu wiggled around, adjusting to Mizore's size. When she felt comfortable enough, she moved up and down her girlfriend's dick, making her moan louder.

"That feels so good," Mizore moaned, grasping Kurumu's hips and started to thrust into her.

"Oh my goodness, this is wonderful!" Kurumu yelled, blushing heavily.

"Yeah, I know!"

Mizore felt Kurumu's inner walls grip on her and her balls tighten.

"Kurumu, I'm-"

"I know! Me too!"

They both screamed in pleasure, Mizore filling Kurumu with her cum. After that, Mizore flipped Kurumu over on all fours and took her shirt off.

"What are doing?" Kurumu asked in surprise. 

"You'll see," Mizore answered, smirking. She lined up her length with Kurumu's anus, causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

"Wait... we don't know if it'll fit," Kurumu asked with worry. Mizore stroked her back and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow," Mizore said. "Just try to relax, okay?"

Kurumu nodded and relaxed herself, allowing Mizore to push through without any trouble.

"Ugh... you're so big," Kurumu groaned.

"Nah, your ass is just really tight," Mizore retorted. "Didn't I tell you to relax?"

"This is as far as I can relax. Looks like you'll have to make due with what you've got."

Mizore sighed, then started to thrust roughly, catching Kurumu off guard... not that the latter minded in the slightest. In fact, she was enjoying it.

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" Kurumu shrieked in ecstasy.

"I'm losing my mind just pounding into you!" Mizore yelled in absolute bliss.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!"

Mizore came, filling Kurumu's ass to the brim with her cum. After that, the two laid next to each other, kissing passionately.

"I love you, Kurumu Kurono."

"I love you too, Mizore Shirayuki."

 


End file.
